


Mine...

by IAmCourage



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmCourage/pseuds/IAmCourage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is dealing with a lot after his father is taken by the Darach. Derek is there to catch him as he falls apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine...

Stiles paced back and forth in the living room of Derek’s apartment. He had not been able to go home since his dad had been taken. Derek said on the couch watching the pale teen pace as he mumbles to himself.

“Stiles,” Derek spoke softly, knowing for one: that the teens nerves were on edge, and for two: Cora was asleep upstairs with Peter, her body still not healing.

“Derek,” Stiles growled “Don’t talk to me right now!” the ADHD teen’s voice shook, his body frayed and destruct.

“Please just rest,” Derek begged,trying to be as sympathetic as possible. ",you haven’t slept in 3 days" 

“How could you tell me to rest? My dad is somewhere tied up about to be your psycho-monster faced-ex girlfriend next sacrifice, and not to mention my best friend just joined Deucalion’s pack! Tell me how it is possible to ever catch my breath right now because I can’t even think right and my head it is spinning…..” Stiles went on and on ranting at Derek, who just simply stared at the teen.

“If you rest, you will be able to think clearer Stiles” Derek prompted, getting up from the couch and walking over to the teen, placing it on his shoulder. Derek admired Stiles in many ways, for one he had remained extremely strong in the hard times, and second of all he had been so wise in thinking of the enemy’s next move, but right now he was frayed, weak, exhausted, and stressed.

“I can’t” Stiles voice broke, trying to look away from Derek, but the Alpha just reached up and brushed away the tear rolling down his cheek.

“Come here” Derek said while pulling stiles into a hug, the teen finally broke, his body releasing all of his fears and pain. Stiles knees gave out on him but Derek caught him, picking him up and carrying him to his bed room. Slowly Derek laid the pale teen on the bed and went to walk away.

“Please don’t leave me” Stiles mumbled, the Alpha could not resist the weakness of the teen, he needed him more than ever now. 

Derek carefully lay next to Stiles, who snuggled closer to the alpha until his head was rested on Derek’s stomach; Derek naturally began to stroke Stile’s hair until the teen’s breathing evened out before he finally fell asleep. Derek didn't realize until now how much this kid really had an effect on him; the way he allowed him to push his buttons and get away with it, the way that if anyone else where to speak to him like Stiles did he would seriously rip their throats out. All of these emotions bubbled up within the alpha to the point that his body tensed, he stared down at the sleeping beauty and thought, “Mine”. Derek closed his eyes and listened to Stiles’s slow, steady heartbeat.


End file.
